


That's the Deal

by jupiterexile



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Jensen, Breast Augmentation, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, Large Breasts, M/M, Omega Jensen, Pornstars, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Jared, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterexile/pseuds/jupiterexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen's ever wanted out of his Omega status was a pair of lovely, full breasts. Biology might have denied him, but that's nothing plastic surgery couldn't fix time and time again until Jensen had some of the biggest tits in the porn industry. Now he's determined to become number one. Bigger or bust!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this amazing prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37243342#t37243342) at spn-kinkmeme in 2015: "Some Omegas never develop breasts even after pregnancy and some Omegas start developing even more rapidly than their Beta girl counterparts as soon as they present. Jensen fell into the former category. He'd always been obsessed with breasts though and as soon as he was old enough and could afford to he bought himself a shiny pair he maybe even did some sex work (stripping, prostitution, porn, etc.) to help him upgrade again and again until he finally was able to get silly string implants (http://unbelievabletits.tumblr.com/tagged/silly-string) which never stop growing.
> 
> Jensen can still work in the sex field or not. Jared can either be a client or a long term established relationship. either way I want Jared both shocked and amazed at what Jensen has done to himself and can't stop touching his huge, sensitive, insane and oh yeah growing tits.
> 
> Bonus cock worship would also be good. Despite the breasts no feminization and Jensen is very well hung."

Jensen sits in the waiting room bouncing one knee against the hard plastic chair, not in nervousness but excitement. He's ready to go under the knife for the fourth—hopefully final—time. He remembers a waiting room just like this, six years ago when he got his first set of breast implants. Without anyone to depend on he waited alone, answered “no” to all the queries of an emergency contact, and drove himself home after the surgery, much to the chagrin of the nurse and his doctor’s medical advice. Today Jared's here with him, resting a hand on the knee Jensen isn’t impatiently bouncing. They've been together barely three months but Jensen feels like he can trust Jared with his life. It’s amazing how quickly things can change.

Six months ago they met at the Adult Entertainment Expo in Vegas, Jensen performing as a booth babe for AVN Director of the Year nominee Jeff Morgan and Jared slated to win the fan-voted Favorite Male Porn Star as well as Best Knotting Sex Scene. Anyone who knew porn knew Jay Rod, named for his now-infamous cock. Jensen couldn’t say he wasn’t a little starstruck to see Jay saunter right up to his booth, low-riding denim shorts leaving nothing to the imagination as he leaned over to greet Danni, Morgan’s other display piece. They laughed and chatted like old friends—they probably were, Jensen knew Jay’d worked for Morgan years ago when he was just starting his career—before Danni coyly said “Hey Winchester, come over here a sec,” and introduced him to Jay.

Jensen felt a surge of satisfaction at the way Jay kept glancing at his tits spilling out of his tiny black top, licking his pretty pink lips over and over as he stared at Jensen. He hadn’t spared a second for Danni’s impressive rack, though she was dressed in even less than Jensen. She noticed too, judging by the saucy wink she gave Jensen from behind Jay’s back.

That night Jay took Jensen back to his hotel room and laid him out for hours on the enormous bed. Jensen felt full like he never had before, stuffed with Jay’s incredible knot as he creamed himself over and over, slick running down the backs of his thighs like a waterfall. In the morning he awoke in Jay’s protective embrace, smiling at the nose pressed against his pulse and the arm slung between his breasts. When it came time for Jensen to leave, Jay pressed a business card into his palm and kissed him on the cheek.

As Jensen waited for the elevator, he flipped the card over. In a messy scrawl on the back were two words.

_Jared Padalecki._

Jensen grinned—in this business, real names are shed as quickly as modesty and to know a performer’s real name is often more intimate than the acts they perform. He waited to tell Jay—Jared—his own name until the next night when they met in person again, and Jared said it like a prayer as he knotted Jensen for the second time.

In the passing time they’ve gone from fuckbuddies to full-blown relationship, both of them completely gone for the other. Jensen ached for his own forgotten family when he learned that Jared made a sideways step from Hollywood to porn to help pay for his mom’s medical bills and she’s his biggest cheerleader, but Jared just held Jensen close when he refused to elaborate on his own past. Jared listened as Jensen outlined his dreams and how they changed from simply _having_ tits to wanting the biggest ones possible, and Jensen listened as Jared said he was tired of the strenuous pace of constant filmmaking, and together they forged a plan that would suit them both.

Which is why they’re now sitting in a waiting room in Houston, Texas, just a few hours from Jared’s home in Austin, ready for Jensen to get his last-ever implants. Unlike standard implants, these are ever-expanding, ever-growing, perfectly suited to Jensen’s desires. It’s not without risk—Jensen’s one of only 100 people to get these, and the only omega male—but he’ll be back for regular checkups and in case of an emergency the fluid can be drained at any hospital, even if he’s back in LA at his own place. They’ve read all the information packets at least three times, to the point that Jensen can quote swaths of it from memory.

Then the nurse pokes her head around the door and calls for Ackles, and he stands up so quickly he almost overbalances. Jared nods at him as if to say _ready or not, here we go_. Who is he kidding? Jensen’s totally ready.

*

The next few days are both heaven and hell.

Jensen’s new implants were made bigger than his previous ones and every time he passes by a mirror he has to stop and stare at how fucking amazing they look, but he’s itchy as hell due to post-op healing combined with the sudden stretch of skin. He’s managed to get himself into a semi-comfortable position on the sofa, idly patting to reduce the itch as he watches reruns of old game shows. Jensen snorts halfway through the third one. He kicked Jared out of his own home hours ago for too much mother henning and here he is, bored out of his mind and wishing Jared was home.

Auspiciously timed, Jensen hears Jared let himself in. Jared rustles in the front hall for a minute, then strides into the living room and greets Jensen, unceremoniously dropping a mason jar in Jensen’s lap.

“The fuck is this?” Jensen unscrews the lid, getting a whiff of chocolate. “It looks like lotion.”

“It _is_ lotion,” Jared replies. He takes the jar from Jensen’s hands and scoops a little onto his fingers, pushing Jensen down flat on the sofa and rucking his shirt up. “Mama says it was the only thing that worked when she was pregnant with Jeff, you know, expanding and all,” he says awkwardly. Who knew one of porn’s reigning princes still has it in him to blush? The awkwardness fades as soon as Jared’s fingertips touch Jensen’s breast, gently caressing and smoothing the cream over his skin. Relief isn’t instantaneous but it helps, and Jared’s face so close to his tits isn’t half bad either. Jensen feels his body start to respond as Jared thumbs over his nipples, the cream thoroughly rubbed in but continuing to play.

“God, you smell so good.” Jared inhales deeply, his nose pressed right in the valley of Jensen’s tits. They’re still slightly sore, especially at the incisions, but Jensen’s not about to turn Jared down. Jared hums and works his way down Jensen’s body with his lips, sucking a bruise so good it hurts into Jensen’s left hip and carefully nosing Jensen’s legs up and apart, one casually thrown up against the back of the sofa. He pauses, just blowing breath over Jensen’s hole. Jensen can feel his own wetness, the way his body’s so attuned to Jared’s, ready and willing.

“Come on, you fucker.” Jensen can’t see Jared but imagines he’s grinning his evil grin, the one he can’t help but show when he’s about to—

Jared licks a stripe right up Jensen’s ass, tailbone to balls, hot wet moisture that leaves Jensen unable to think, his hole clenching around nothing as he produces another wave of slick. “Mm, babe,” he hears Jared moan as he drags his fingers through Jensen’s slick, slipping and sliding over Jensen’s ass as he teases. When Jared finally— _finally_ —pushes in, it’s two fingers at once, a delicious moment of burn before Jensen’s body opens, sucking him in greedily. Jared pumps his fingers slowly, still teasing, until Jensen’s bucking beneath him.

“Jay, come on,” he whines, cock red and dripping against his stomach.

“Jen,” Jared draws out. “I thought we agreed no porn names in bed.” He twists his fingers and Jensen gasps.

“Not in bed, asshole.” Jared laughs and adds a third finger, pushing up to a fast rhythm just as Jensen starts talking again. “Besides—not my fault—you picked—a name so—close to yours,” he barely finishes as Jared pulls out, running the excess slick from his fingers over his cock.

“True,” he laughs as he guides himself into Jensen. “But I’m sure you can come up with something else.” He sets a quick, shallow rhythm, one that puts the most pressure on Jensen’s rim but doesn’t jostle his sore breasts too much. Still, Jensen’s got his arms wrapped around his own torso as he mumbles “nngh,” which Jared takes to be a good sign. If Jensen can’t think straight, he must be doing something right.

All too soon he feels the tingle of his orgasm work its way up his spine, nerves singing with pleasure. Jensen’s still keeping a hold on his tits, but not as tight now, and Jared starts to thrust deeper, feeling his knot start to inflate as he rocks into Jensen’s hot core. He grasps Jensen’s cock and revels in Jensen’s full-body shudder, caressing and stroking in time with his own thrusts. Jared watches Jensen’s face as he strokes over his own nipples and Jared thumbs under the crown of his dick, seeing Jensen tip his head back and screw his eyes shut with his impending orgasm. He makes a filthy beautiful picture as he comes, bitten-red lips open in a perfect O, hands on his exquisite breasts and come streaked up his belly. It’s that sight that sends Jared over his own edge, rough, jerky thrusts as his knot fully ties them and he can do no more than collapse onto his arms over Jensen, hips stuttering with the force of his release. Jensen cries out in both pain and pleasure as the movement tugs on his rim, one arm snaking around Jared’s back to hold him steady.

Jared hides his contented smile against Jensen’s arm, but he’s sure Jensen knows it’s on his face anyway.

*

Three days later, a video circulates like wildfire through the porn community. It’s short and simple: Jensen and Jared against a plain background, announcing their retirement from traditional filmmaking to pursue their own venture. They’d spent far more time than was truly necessary deciding on the name of their joint website, throwing out every ridiculous pun or play on words they could think of. When Jared suggested _J-Squared_ Jensen drew the line and decided he wanted to retain his fake name, or at least not use his real identity on a site dedicated to showcasing his rack and Jared’s considerable sexual prowess.

Thus, _deanandjay.com_ was born. In a world flooded with camgirls and boys, omegas and alphas alike, Jensen and Jared are taking a risk, betting on Jensen’s niche and Jared’s established fanbase to buoy them along. Not everyone wants to see the same two people fucking over and over again, but Jensen’s not willing to take any other knot up his ass now that he’s been spoiled by Jared’s.

Within a week it’s clear they needn’t have worried so much, as their site with its teaser photos have garnered thousands upon thousands of hits already and Jared’s gotten no fewer than half a dozen offers to rescind his retirement.

“These people are idiots,” Jared scoffs, closing down the lid of his laptop. “‘Consider changing your mind,’ what, so I can head up a new ‘Alpha Rut’ series? Pass.”

Jensen chuckles as he sits on the couch, setting the Chinese takeout containers on the table in front of them. “Yeah, but did you see the one from Jeff?”

“The one you got too? Yeah, he’s the only sane person in my inbox right now. He knows what it’s like, he’s been married to Sam forever.”

Jensen grins. Jeff is known in the industry for his indie flick style, playing up the emotional aspect of the alpha/omega bond and striking a delicate balance between that and the physical intensity knotting porn is known for. His wife Sam, a pretty blond beta, works exclusively with betas and omegas on camera, never taking another alpha’s knot, satisfying another niche market. It’s rare for a relationship to bloom in their industry, but Jensen thinks if Jeff and Sam can make it work, then so will he and Jared. He makes a mental note to send Jeff a thank you note as he digs into the Chinese containers, loading his plate nearly as much as Jared’s next to him.

Tomorrow Jensen has his post-surgery check-in, where he expects to be given the all clear. The sutures have dissolved and the scar tissue is barely visible, and his breasts feel heavy and full with only minimal tenderness—and that’ll only get better with time. His LA condo is sold and the last of his belongings are slated to arrive next week, and he and Jared have already worked out a shooting schedule with photographer and videographer team Felicia and Osric. They’ll document Jensen’s growth biweekly with photographs by Felicia, and once a month they’ll shoot a new video with both Felicia and Os behind the cameras, leaving them time for their own pursuits while their webmaster, Chad, handles the technical parts of the website.

Jensen glances over at Jared—dressed in ratty sweatpants and a wifebeater, shoveling rice and orange chicken into his mouth like he hasn’t eaten in three days, hair still damp at the ends from the shower he’d taken after spending the afternoon working outside in the yard—and wonders how he got so damn lucky.

*

“God, fucking—fuck,” Jensen curses as he tries to tug his shirt down. The thin cotton fabric stretches obscenely over his tits, the hem barely reaching the waist of his jeans. He’d _just worn_ this shirt for one of his photoshoots last month, his favorite shirt, faded black with the Zeppelin logo barely even visible after too many washings, and now it’s too small to contain him. Jensen heaves a sigh—this is what he’d wanted, after all—and yanks the shirt over his head, digging out a shirt of Jared’s to wear instead.

“Jare,” he shouts as he clomps down the stairs, “we gotta go shopping again.”

“Again? What do you need this—” his teasing voice filters from the living room, stopping short as soon as Jensen enters.

“What?” Jensen folds his arms under his chest, suddenly feeling strangely uncomfortable under Jared’s gaze.

Jared puts down his laptop and glides up off the couch in one smooth move, closing his hands over Jensen’s hips almost before Jensen can react. “Is this my shirt, Jensen?” he asks as he fingers the hem. Jensen looks down at the white Longhorns logo stretched across his chest, black fabric twisted under Jared’s fingertips.

“Yes,” Jensen answers. “ _This_ is why I need to go shopping, none of my shirts fit right.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Jared says, leaning in close. “But you can keep this one if you like. You look so fucking good in it.”

Jensen shudders at the feel of Jared’s lips grazing his ear, sliding down over his throat as Jared digs into his hips. Jared moves backwards slowly, never breaking contact with Jensen’s skin even as he sinks into the couch, drawing Jensen down with him. Jensen straddles Jared’s hips, knees pressed tight to Jared’s thighs and hands wound into Jared’s hair while Jared slowly pushes the t-shirt up his torso. Jared lays kisses across Jensen’s ribs and nips at his sides, teeth worrying at the skin hard enough to bruise under the cluster of freckles Jared says look like a constellation. Jared eases the shirt over Jensen’s chest, nuzzling into the soft flesh. Hands slide up Jensen’s back, pressing into his shoulder blades, pushing him closer to Jared. He can’t help but grind a little into Jared’s lap, wringing a soft groan from Jared.

Jared pushes the shirt up and off Jensen’s shoulders, Jensen dropping it on the floor behind him as Jared leans up to undo his bra. The black lace drops unceremoniously to the floor at the same time Jared twists and drops Jensen to his back on the couch, leaning over him with a predatory grin. He strips off his own shirt, then leans down to skim his hands over Jensen’s tits, squeezing and petting. Jensen watches Jared’s hands, unconsciously licking his lips. Those hands, which dwarf beer cans and even bottles, and now his fingertips barely touch where he’s got both hands circling just one heavy breast.

“Jensen,” Jared breathes, “I wanna watch you come all over yourself. All over these.” He cups and rolls the supple flesh under his hands, grinding down against Jensen’s cock.

“God, fuck, yes,” Jensen groans, bucking up into Jared’s touch. Jared works his other hand between them, pulling and shoving at Jensen’s jeans until his drooling cock is exposed, engulfed in the heat of Jared’s palm. He strokes fast and hard, thumbing under the sensitive head and smearing precome everywhere, sending sparks all along Jensen’s nerves. He can feel his hole clench around nothing, slick and ready for a knot. When Jared lowers his mouth to suckle at Jensen’s nipple he’s off like a rocket, pearly white come shooting up his stomach and tits, catching Jared under the chin. Jared doesn’t stop though, licking his way down Jensen's body to clean him. When he gets to Jensen's dick he licks it clean of anything but saliva, treating it like the world’s most delicate lollipop, then tugs Jensen’s jeans down further to nose at his balls, inhaling the sweet scent of his slick.

"So wet for me," Jared murmurs. He doesn't bother looking up to Jensen, can’t see past his tits. Jared reaches one hand up to knead at the flesh, teasing the other hand at Jensen's hole before sliding two fingers in. Jensen contracts instinctively and Jared slides smoothly against the friction, Jensen's slick allowing him to add a third finger easily. By the time Jared's done playing with Jensen's hole he's a whimpering mess, cock stirring against his belly despite his recent orgasm.

Jared's close to blowing his load, his knot already half-hard under the jeans and shorts he pulls off quickly. He moans as his knot pops past Jensen's rim, stretching tight around his cock. Jensen can feel his body leaking obscenely as Jared thrusts in, dripping backwards down his crack and soaking the couch beneath them. Jensen digs his fingers into Jared's biceps, openly moaning along with Jared when the knot inflates fully and tugs his rim, holding them together while Jared's cock pumps come into his body. Jared drops kisses to Jensen’s lips as he carefully shifts them onto their sides, making sure he isn’t crushing Jensen into the back of the couch.

"Comfortable, baby?" Jensen nods into the crook of Jared's neck, shifting to accommodate the weight of his breasts between them. He supposes shopping can wait. They’ll have to do it plenty down the road anyway.

*

Jensen buries his face in the pillow. “Jared,” he whines. “I don’t wanna get up.”

Jared fights his grin. “Too bad, baby. You knew what you were getting into when you had these put in,” Jared lightly slaps one massive breast. “This is the longest you’ve gone without a drain, right?” Jensen mumbles in the affirmative, still making no move to get up. Jared sits down on the edge of the bed, gently thumbing over Jensen’s nipple. “Do you want to take them out?"

Jensen snaps his eyes open faster than Jared can think. “No. No way. I worked too damn hard for these. You remember what I went through to get Johnson to agree at all?”

Jared nods. “I know. But you remember he said he didn’t know what would happen, putting them in an omega male.” Jensen closes his eyes and sighs, then catches the scent of coffee. He cracks an eye at Jared, who holds the cup out. With the promise of coffee Jensen's more willing to get up, but he still drinks two more cups before they even leave.

The surgeon continues to be impressed by Jensen’s care and keeping of his tits, from the yoga and strength regimen he does every night to Jared’s liberal use of Jensen’s favorite lotion. He gives Jensen the okay to only come in every six months, just to track his measurements, but he doesn’t have to drain the fluids any more. Jensen’s face lights up at that—this is what he’s been waiting for: pure, uninhibited expansion.

Jared once asked him if there would ever be a ‘too big.’ He wasn’t surprised when Jensen responded in the negative.

*

Just after the five-year anniversary of his implants, the doc declares Jensen’s surpassed 10,000 cc per breast, each one weighing over twenty pounds now. They’ve been bigger than Jared’s head for a while, but the quantitative declaration is staggering, especially when Jensen considers that his very first implants were 1,000 cc combined. Jared’s eyes get dark right there in the office, barely restraining himself long enough to take Jensen home before he licks an entire pint’s worth of ice cream off Jensen over the course of three hours. By the time he’s done Jensen’s come four times, the last one almost totally dry, and Jared’s managed to pop his knot _outside_ of Jensen, gushing onto the floor to mix with melted ice cream and Jensen’s own come and slick. He’s never been more grateful for the modifications they made to the playroom that mean they can just hose it down.

Jensen, for his part, called up Felicia to share the news and make arrangements for a special celebratory photoshoot. The setup is beautiful, with 10,000 white lights strung up against one of the dark concrete walls of the playroom, as much a study in contrasts as Jensen is. Jared watches Jensen turn and pose in front of the camera, unlacing his top and shedding his clothes in a slow fashion that’s more for show than the photos themselves. Their subscribers get to see still photos of Jensen, moments captured one after the other, but Jared’s the only one who gets to see this in motion, knowing Jensen is his alone. He’s made an art of the striptease, and Jared’s breath hitches when Jensen catches his eye, shooting him a sultry grin. Felicia’s barely out the door before Jared turns on him, pushing him down right there in the foyer to take Jared in his mouth, Jared’s come spraying white over his tits.

When Jensen gets the proofs from Felicia, he spends hours going over them, choosing the ones that’ll be featured on their website as well as a few for personal use. His absolute favorite is one of him and Jared standing against the wall with Jared framing his body, Jared’s back to the camera with his open white button-down barely covering the curve of his ass. There’s two in the sequence, one with Jensen looking straight at the camera—that’s the one they’ll put up online—and one with Jensen looking at Jared, mirroring his look of adoration. That’s the one that’ll go up in the main room.

They keep the lights up for this month’s video, the playroom bed covered in a fluffy white bedspread to match. Jared’s feeling extra possessive so he pounds into Jensen as hard as he can from behind, hips pistoning fast and dirty against while Jensen cries in pleasure against the pillow, gigantic tits swaying against the cool air. Within a week it becomes the most-watched video of Dean and Jay, surpassing even old favorites that have been online for years. Jensen grins like a loon as he shows Jared the laptop, proudly pointing at the play counter.

*

On their six-year anniversary, Jared takes Jensen back to the same hotel they first met in, but a much nicer suite. In the last four days they’ve seen every Cirque du Soleil show in town, both won and lost several hundred dollars at the casinos, savored some truly exceptional desserts, and been surprised at how many people recognize them on the street (it _is_ Vegas, Jared muses, though he wonders how many would recognize him without Jensen at his side). They’d only made plans for the first few days, knowing that they’d want time to relax and enjoy each other too, and that’s exactly what they’ve done. One of the side cabinets is piled with room service dishes complete with pie crumbs, steak juices, and sticky lip prints on the cocktail glasses, and most of the sheets are hanging down onto the carpet. The sun is fading behind half-drawn curtains, casting the room in an orange glow.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared pants as he strokes into Jensen from behind for the third—or is it fourth?—time today. “Wanna fill you up, breed you. Bet you wouldn’t even be able to see your belly grow beyond these tits. You’d be so hot, all curves.”

Jensen suddenly stills under Jared, memories leaking into the forefront of his thoughts.

“Jen?” Jared questions, stopping instantly. “Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Jensen breathes deeply, willing his heartbeat to slow as he carefully and reluctantly pulls himself off of Jared’s dick—no small feat given that Jared’s knot is half-hard already. He crawls around to face Jared, who’s wearing an expression of confusion and concern the likes of which Jensen’s never seen before. “Jared, why do you think I went the plastic surgery route?” Jared just looks at him blankly and Jensen takes pity on him. “Tell me what you know about omega development.”

“What?”

“Humor me.” Jensen repeats his question.

Jared looks no less confused, but begins reciting from memory. “Omegas are the only fertile members of our species, but only after they go through their first heat which typically happens around ages 12 to 15. Once they go through first heat they’re considered sexually mature and able to breed with alphas. How much more of my grade school sexual education do you want me to go into?”

“That’s fine.” Jensen flaps a hand, then waits a beat. “You remember the bit about breasts?”

“You mean the part where omegas have them? Jense, I—”

“Yeah. Except that not all omegas develop breasts, even after pregnancy.” Jensen twines his fingers in the edge of the blanket, twists.

Jared shakes his head. “I’m still not following.”

“I didn’t get them.” Jensen’s voice is quiet, soft. “Sixteen and all I wanted was my own pair of tits. No way any surgeon was going to operate on an omega that young, so I did the next best thing. And it didn’t even work.” He’s proud of the way that he keeps his voice from shaking. “After I delivered I signed the kid over to the adoption agency and left home.” He doesn’t need to look up to see Jared’s face, knows the shock he’ll see painted on Jared’s expressive features. “Saw a sign at a bar for amateur strip night and my winnings paid for food that week. Had to keep making money somehow, couldn’t sleep in the car forever.”

“Jensen, I had _no_ idea. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jensen shrugs and looks away. He looks ten years younger, Jared thinks, lost and vulnerable. He reaches out to still Jensen’s fingers, winding them with his own and holding tightly. “You know I love you no matter what, right?”

Jensen nods, still looking away. “I just...you know I can’t get pregnant, but you don’t know I got _permanently_ sterilized. I can’t get pregnant now or ever, so if that’s what you want…”

“Oh my god, Jensen, no.” Jared rushes to console him, practically launching himself at Jensen. He can’t fit his arms around Jensen to wrap him in a hug anymore like he wants so desperately to, so Jared settles for pressing all up against his side, thumb stroking over the claiming mark on Jensen’s neck. “I just want you, however you want to be. You could tattoo your entire body and dye your hair a different color every day or what the fuck ever, and I’d still want you.”

Jensen laughs, a strangled half-sob, half-sniffled sort of laugh, but it makes Jared break into a relieved smile.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jared asks again, soft, gentle, and Jensen simultaneously wants to shatter into a million pieces and snuggle into Jared for a week. He settles for turning his face into Jared’s touch, letting the warmth of Jared’s palm seep into his cheek.

“I’m not exactly proud of it,” he admits. “I got myself knocked up for purely selfish reasons and abandoned the kid.”

“You didn’t abandon it, you gave someone else a chance to raise a child, a chance they might not have had otherwise.” Jared thinks of his mom when he says that, late-night talks about how grateful she was to have Jared, a child she was never supposed to be gifted with. His voice is soft when he asks, “Do you know anything about the kid?”

Jensen shakes his head. “She was taken away as soon as the cord was cut. I was in a bad place so I never even held her. Sometimes I wonder what she’d think if she found me, if she’d think her dad’s a freak.” He laughs bitterly.

“Jensen, no.” Jared’s heart hurts, thinking of that young, desperate omega. He eases them flat on the bed and curls himself against Jensen’s back, leaning forward to whisper in Jensen’s ear. “You are amazing, no matter what anyone else thinks.” He feels Jensen’s cheek twitch up into a smile and twines their fingers together, stroking over his skin as Jensen gradually relaxes and slides into sleep.

*

After that night, Jared sees a change in Jensen. It’s like his last of walls have come crashing down and there’s nothing left to hide. There are a lot more frequent shouts of ‘fuck!’ from the kitchen and slowly, Jensen reveals his entire story. How he traveled the states on his dancing wages, never staying long in one place until he’d turned 18 and saved enough for his first implants. The three months he spent in California after the surgery were the longest stretch of time he’d been in one place for nearly two years, and it was his lucky break to be dancing at Los Angeles' hotspot, Men of Leathers, on a night when Jeff Morgan came in. Jared shakes his head. He can’t believe it was Jeff fucking Morgan who discovered Jensen, though he shouldn’t be surprised—Morgan always had a good eye for talent and intrigue, and Jensen’s a sight to behold.

Jared’s run across a few of Jensen’s works in his time, but he never made it a point to seek them out until now. He’s not watching for the porn, still fully clothed with no intentions to take it off, rather he’s watching for Jensen’s lost years. The piece he’s got cued up now is Jensen’s very first video, barely a cameo in one of Morgan’s shorter films, but Jared can’t take his eyes off this young, lost omega, the spark in his eyes fueled more by determination than anything else.

As he moves forward in Jensen’s filmography he catalogues the changes—the defiant posture falls away, confidence and grace radiating from his every movement. He notices Jensen sizes up his implants not long after he debuts the first ones, irrationally jealous of the alpha burying his face in that beautifully rounded cleavage onscreen.

When he gets to __Angeles__ Jared realizes with a jolt that this is around the time his own career began to take off. He remembers rumblings about this particular piece, more traditional film than porno outside the subject matter. Evidently Morgan had based this on a true story, and as Jared watches he realizes it’s __Jensen’s__ story. The film follows the protagonist—Jensen—through his journey to self-discovery as he realizes he’s never been comfortable in his own body. Jared remembers Genevieve—his longtime beta friend who was devastated when she never presented as omega—talking about it nonstop but he’d just never gotten around to watching it until now. His heart catches in his throat as he watches Jensen’s character move through seedy clubs and motels, searching for ways to earn a little extra cash and augment his body. Alphas push him to his knees, call him ‘omega’ instead of his name, talk about his cocksucking lips and pretty face, and he swallows down every retort with just the barest hint of tears in his eyes.

Jared doesn’t realize he’s crying himself until Jensen’s voice sounds behind him. “It probably doesn’t surprise you that this was the hardest film of my career.”

Jared startles, turns to find Jensen leaning against the doorjamb. He hastily swipes a hand over the wetness on his face, rubbing his eyes as Jensen takes a seat next to him.

"This is about you, isn't it?" Jared gestures to the screen, a younger Jensen frozen in the midst of waking up alone, the use-him-and-lose-him alpha long gone.

Jensen nods. "It wasn't exactly like that for me—I rarely took on johns if I could avoid it—but yeah, Jeff played it off what he knew about me." Jared reaches out to him, thumb stroking over the plane of Jensen's cheekbone. Jensen smiles slightly, the barest upturn of the corners of his lips. "Let's watch the end," he says, unwinding the remote from Jared's clutches and turning the film back on for its last twenty minutes. The film ends on a not-quite-hopeful note, Jensen’s character seemingly destined for an infinite loop of motel rooms and cash on the nightstands.

“Fortunately for me,” Jensen says in a wry tone over the credits, “My life turned out much better.” That shakes a watery laugh from Jared, who reaches blindly for Jensen, rewarded with a hand on his forearm drawing him in. Jared shifts against Jensen's side, nosing into the warmth at the crook of Jensen's neck. Warmth blooms down Jared's spine at the way Jensen's hand tangles in his hair, keeping him close, and he parts his lips to bite gently at Jensen's skin, mouthing over the subtly raised scar on his neck.

He breathes deeply, both to steady himself and inhale Jensen's decadent omega scent. Jensen rests his chin on top of Jared's head, gently scratching his scalp. The motions calm Jared and when he raises his head to look at Jensen again, it's with devotion and heat in his eyes. Jensen can't resist leaning over to capture his lips, fingers tightening in Jared's hair as he traces Jared's teeth with his tongue.

Jared's pliant under Jensen's mouth, yielding in a way he usually isn't. Jared may act like a giant puppy, but he's still an alpha male and his biology demands a certain level of control. He seems content to let Jensen take the lead for now, so he does, licking deep into Jared's mouth until he's sure he can only taste himself.

When Jensen pulls back, the heat in Jared's eyes is utterly smoldering, embers and ash. It's then that his alpha biology takes over, levering Jensen off the sofa and upstairs to their bedroom, one hand on him at all times and his eyes locked on the bounce of Jensen's tits as he falls into the bed. Jensen scoots backward as Jared efficiently strips himself, crawling naked up the length of Jensen's body to settle on his hips. He's pretty positive Jared can feel his dick straining against the denim of his jeans, but rolls his hips just to be absolutely certain.

Jared grins, slow and lazy, as he pushes Jensen's shirt up slowly, fingers skimming the tops of Jensen's breasts as he bunches and drags the fabric, gently maneuvering Jensen until the shirt is on the ground. He dips his fingers just inside the waistband of Jensen's jeans, teasing along the cut of Jensen's hips with his hands and mouth. Jensen's cock is leaking in his boxers, trapped tight against his leg while Jared takes his sweet time removing Jensen's jeans. At the same time Jensen hears the denim fall to the floor, he feels Jared's mouth on his cock through his boxers, mouthing wetly until the fabric's soaked all along the length of his dick. Jared slowly peels them down Jensen's legs, leaving a trail of kisses down one leg, then up the other as he comes back up.

Jared's a heavy weight across his thighs, settling down and rocking his hips minutely as he cups the undersides of Jensen's breasts, deft fingers carefully unlacing the front of his bra. Once he's got Jensen completely naked under him, Jared settles back onto Jensen, just letting his hands and gaze wander.

Jensen closes his eyes, soaking in the feel of Jared's touch tracing from the line of his throat down his shoulder, around the curve of his chest and down his stomach, eventually rising back to press two fingers against Jensen's slick, leaking hole. Jensen automatically widens his knees, giving Jared space to crouch between his legs. Jared grins, a hint of wickedness playing on his lips, and shuffles flat on his stomach, muscling one shoulder under Jensen's thigh and pushing his opposite leg high, folding him nearly in half. He can feel the slick pulse continuously from his body as Jared licks and sucks at his hole, working his fingers in alongside his tongue, pressing maddeningly against his sweet spot.

"Christ, Jared, come __on__ ," he pleads, but Jared just makes a noncommittal sound and presses impossibly deeper with his long, long fingers. He keeps Jensen on the crest of orgasm for what feels like hours, until Jensen's shaking and whimpering, begging for his alpha's knot, and then finally, blissfully coming on a final twist of Jared's fingers, spilling over his stomach.

When Jared finally retreats, he wipes his chin on the sheets and leans up to kiss Jensen, pushing the taste of his own slick onto Jensen's tongue and cleaning him with a corner of the sheet. Jensen thumps his head back against the pillow, twitching as Jared bottoms out into his sloppy hole with one smooth stroke.

Jared's voice is reverent, nonsense words washing over Jensen as he lazily rocks his hips, hands fitted tight against Jensen's ribs. Jensen covers Jared's hands with his, a curl of happiness rising in his chest when Jared twines their fingers together. His strokes are deep, possessive, claiming Jensen over and over with every tug of his inflating knot on Jensen's rim. The rolling strokes keep near-constant pressure on Jensen's sweet spot, coaxing him to another orgasm, bone-deep and rich.

Jared looks supremely satisfied with himself as his own climax hits, folding forward and burying himself in Jensen's cleavage while his knot pulses hot and sticky inside Jensen.

"I love you," he mumbles into Jensen's breasts after his knot calms down and his breathing evens out.

"Are you talking to me or them?" Jensen asks lightly, one hand carding through Jared's hair again.

Jared huffs a laugh, lifting his head to meet Jensen's eyes. "You, dumbass."

Jensen shrugs and slides his hand from Jared's hair to the underside of his breast, lifting slightly and letting it bounce back into place. "You never know."

"Please," Jared's voice is tinged with sarcasm as he bats Jensen's hand away and replaces it with his own. "I love them because they're a part of you, but I love all of you the most."

**O: The Omega Magazine**

_Entrepreneur, Guinness World Record holder, and internet darling Dean Winchester stops by to talk shop, and you might just be surprised by a few of his answers._

O: You were just awarded the record for world's biggest tits. Was that what you ultimately set out to do?

DW: It was more like inevitable. I never really thought about it in that context, world records and whatnot, but I guess it was on the edge of my periphery for a while, and then it became this thing — like holy shit, I really _do_ have the world's biggest tits.

O: Just how big are they?

DW: At my last check-in they were each measuring around the 15,000 cc mark, which comes up to about 33 pounds apiece. I think I'm recorded at a total of 64 pounds, but that was a few months ago.

O: How big do you want to be?

DW: Right now they come to about where they can rest on my elbows, but honestly I'd love to get to the point where they reach my wrists. I think they'd also reach my waist in that case. That's a long way off, though.

O: Do you think you'll ever stop or take them out?

DW: Not unless there's a medical reason. I know a lot of the people who originally got these implants had them taken out within the first five years because they didn't want to deal with the hassle of constant follow-up appointments, which is fair. Me, I want to let them keep going as long as I can.

O: Do you notice new growth?

DW: Not as much anymore. When I was smaller every 100 cc was noticeable. Now, not so much. I get new bras and tops every couple of months or so, though. I check in with my team every few months to make sure everything's okay, and we measure then too. Sometimes Jay and I make bets before the actual measurements and one of us has to take the other out for dinner.

O: What's it like when you go out? Do you get recognized?

DW: People think they're subtle, but they're not. It's always fun to see someone do a double-take and for me to be like "hi!" [waves fingers] right when they look back. For the most part I don't get recognized, or if I do nobody's saying anything. It happens more to Jay, because he racked up so much work in a short amount of time and he was in Hollywood before but it's still only like, once a month.

O: It seems like you and Jay have been together forever. There aren't a lot of long-term relationships in the porn industry.

DW: Yeah, eight years, that kinda is forever, isn't it? We were both really lucky, I think me in particular because I got to see Sam and Jeff Morgan making it work up close, so I got to learn from them. But we were both pretty young when we met, so it was just like everything aligned. Right place, right time, and all that.

O: What's something you didn't expect from Jay when you first met him?

DW: He's a fucking sap. Some days I wonder how he's an alpha, because he's the biggest bleeding heart I know.

O: That sounds like it could be kind of sweet, though!

DW: It is, he's the most loyal and loving alpha I could ever ask for. But it's funny because he has such a reputation for being a badass on camera and he's just a giant softy in person. I think that surprises a lot of the people we meet, too.

O: I actually ran into him at the AVN Expo a couple years ago and he was super sweet. I fumbled an entire stack of papers and he held the elevator for me so I didn't have to wait again for the next one.

DW: Oh, so _that's_ why he was late to dinner! [Laughs] No, that sounds about right. He's really passionate about using his powers for good, especially little stuff like that. He likes to make someone's day.

O: Speaking of passion -- you recently started a foundation for young omegas. Can you tell us a little more about that?

DW: Sure, yeah. It's called Wayward Sons and Daughters and the funds go to setting up housing for teenage omegas who need a safe place to stay for whatever reason. There are more omegas living on the streets than any other segment of the population, and underage omegas in particular don't have a lot of work options available so they end up in bad places, doing whatever they can for money and food. That was me at seventeen—I was a statistic, another omega runaway—and even though I was lucky enough to make it work for me, not everyone is going to have those opportunities or _want_ that kind of opportunity anyway. The first house is opening about a month from now, out in LA, and the second one in New York City is coming in about six months.

O: What are your plans for the foundation once the houses are open?

DW: We're scouting places in Chicago, DC, and Austin right now for more houses, so that's our next big step. We're also working out the last details for work programs in each locale. Everyone will work to earn their stay in the house—cleaning, cooking, household stuff—but we also want to make sure everyone will be capable of self-sufficiency when it comes time for them to leave.

O: That's pretty amazing.

DW: I guess Jay rubbed off on me.

O: Okay, one last question. You've said before that you and Jay are a package, that neither of you will work without the other, but there are also a ton of rumors flying about Jay popping up at JD Morgan's lately. Dean and Jay aren't going anywhere, right?

DW: Definitely not. We've talked here and there about cutting back, making our lives a little more personal rather than public, but we don't have any plans to shut down the site entirely. We're in it together until the end—that's the deal we made. As for Jay and JD, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed [winks].

_To learn more about Wayward Sons and Daughters and how you can get involved, visit http://www.waywardsd.org. We thank Dean for his time and wish him and Jay nothing but the best!_

Jared slaps the magazine shut and drops it on the side table before getting up from the couch and padding upstairs. When he cracks open their bedroom door he sees Jensen curled up on his side in their bed, hugging a pillow to his middle and the blankets askew over his hip. Jared gently rolls in behind him, sliding an arm between the pillow and Jensen's skin while he presses a kiss to the back of Jensen's neck. "Wake up, baby," he murmurs quietly, nosing at the claiming mark he put there nearly ten years ago.

Jensen snuffles, pushing his face further into the pillow. Jared laughs softly and chases Jensen's lips, leaning over his shoulder as one hand skates down Jensen's side to push the blankets away. Jared trails his hand lightly between Jensen's legs, fingers working into the warm creases of his skin until Jensen pushes one leg forward, showing off the backs of his thighs, shiny with a mix of slick and Jared's own come slowly leaking from Jensen overnight. Jared molds himself to Jensen's back, just enough space to work his hand between his dick and Jensen's ass as he teases his fingers up and down Jensen's crack. He watches and listens as Jensen slides into consciousness, practically counts down the seconds until Jensen mumbles his name and pushes his hips back. The friction against his cock sends a spectacular zip up his spine and he yanks his hand from between them to wrap it around Jensen's waist as he grinds roughly against Jensen's bare ass.

It takes him a minute to realize that Jensen's got his hand halfway into Jared's pants, blindly trying to push them off as Jared ruts against him. He pulls back for only as long as it takes him to strip entirely, his already-leaking cock slapping wetly against his belly in his haste. He comes around to Jensen's front this time, claiming his mouth in a series of licks, nips, and kisses. He starts to push Jensen onto his back, but he resists and goes the other way instead, rolling onto hands and knees and fixing Jared with a heated gaze. Jared feels a fleeting moment of regret—it's hard for them to fuck face-to-face anymore, the weight of Jensen's beautifully enormous breasts pressing him flatter and shorting his breath more than any pounding he gets from Jared, and the motion too intense for him to ride Jared for anything other than a slow, deep fucking—but he shakes his hair back and kisses Jensen once more, curving his body over Jensen's as he nips at the clusters of freckles scattered across his shoulders.

Jared slides in easily on the tide of Jensen's slick, groaning when his hips come flush with Jensen's plush ass. He's too wound up to last long—has been since he saw those photos of Jensen in _O_ —so he starts a fast, shallow rhythm that quickly has Jensen rising up, digging his fingers into the headboard, breath coming quickly as he chants, "Fuck, Jared, yes," under his breath. Jared can't help but touch Jensen's reddened, taut rim, two fingers between them near-instantly coated in Jensen's slick as he cries Jared's name. Jared knows that tone, that hitch, and he reaches for Jensen's dick, hot and heavy in his palm. He skates Jensen's own slick and precome over the shaft, stroking in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts while he can feel his knot swell inside Jensen, heady pressure wavering through his body.

Jared gasps as he comes, hauling Jensen upright into his lap, tied secure on Jared's knot with his knees spread wide and his cock fisted in one of Jared's hands. He slides his other hand over the taut skin of Jensen's breast, barely coherent enough to marvel at the way his hand is dwarfed by Jensen's massive rack. Jensen comes quickly after that, shaking and spilling over Jared's fist with his head thrown back onto Jared's shoulder, close enough for Jared to lap hungrily at the sweat rolling down his neck.

They lean against each other until Jared's knot starts to deflate and they can collapse against the sheets. Jared tugs the blanket up over Jensen's hip, just the way he likes it, and Jensen hugs a pillow to his middle, leaving enough space for Jared to snug an arm around his waist. Jared shakes his head against the pillow a couple of times, settling just right with his nose bumping Jensen's neck. He falls asleep to the sound of Jensen's breathing, a familiar constant of the last ten years, and many to come.


End file.
